I can never let you go Leah
by Nikkie Ma'Shay
Summary: Leah has been in Yale University college for 1 years now, she was heartbroken as her girlfriend for 5 years named Carla. Cheating on her with her cousin Emily. Leah shifted into a Lycan 5 years ago. She had a broken heart until she decided to try love again with a girl from a lycan pack, but when Something happens to Seth that is bring her back to the Lu push. that's when she meets
1. Chapter 1

pre class="description" style="box-sizing: border-box; overflow-x: auto; overflow-y: auto; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; font-size: 18px; margin-top: 12px; margin-bottom: 21px; line-height: 24px; color: #555555; white-space: pre-wrap; word-wrap: break-word;"Title: I can never let you go Leah The disclaimer: I don't own none of twilights but the co's Pairing: Rosalie,Leah/ Bella, Kate / Alice, Victoria / Emmitt, Tanya / Jasper, Carman/ Edward, Irish/ co,co

Summary: Leah has been in Yale University college for 1 years now, she was heartbroken as her girlfriend for 5 years named Carla. Cheating on her with her cousin Emily. Leah shifted into a Lycan 5 years ago. She had a broken heart until she decided to try love again whit A girl In the Lycan pack, but when Something happens to Seth that will bring her back to the Lu push. that's when she meets the beautiful blonde Rosalie Lillian Hale Collins In her twin Jasper Warlock Hale Collins.

Arthur: Nikkie MaShay br /br /pre


	2. Chapter 1 thinking about my past

Title: I can never let you go Leah

The disclaimer: I don't own none of twilights

Pairing: Rosalie,Leah/ Bella, Kate / Alice, Victoria / Emmitt, Tanya / Jasper, Carman/ Edward, Irish

Summary: Leah has been in Yale University college for 1 years now, she was heartbroken as her girlfriend for 5 years named Carla. Cheating on her with her cousin Emily. Leah shifted into a Lycan 5 years ago. She had a broken heart until she decided to try love again with a girl from a lycan pack, but when Something happens to Seth that is bring her back to the Lu push. that's when she meets the beautiful blonde Rosalie Lillian Hale Collins In her twin Jasper Warlock Hale Collins.

Chapter 1

Leah POV

My name is Leah Elizabeth Marie Clearwater, I was born in Lu Push To to Sue Clearwater and Harry Clearwater I have a brother named Seth Clearwater. I just graduated a year ago I'm 19 years old but I look like I'm Still a freshman in high school, People in my new school says She can't be in college. She's got to be in high school, doing some convincing I have finally made some friends in my new school. I go to Yale University, I'm straight A student and I have all A's right now I'm in the middle of my final exams.

I have a secret, a big secret, a secret that no one knows about, you want to know why I look so young. 5 years ago I have shifted into A Lycan. Not only that I can do some very amazing things, You want to know yes I know you want to know. I have powers Lots of power, Powers That's really strong, Don't get me wrong I don't know how to use them, I never learned how to use them. I don't know where to start, Or who to go to. When did it start I'll tell you. It started my freshman year at high school. It happen when I got angry at a boy name Sam try to talk to me, well flirt with me, he was really bad at it. He not my type and he trys to force me to go out whit him. I got so mad I started to shake, I had to get away from him before i hurt that boy, I ran to the wood that surrounded the 1st beach that when it happened, I shifted It felt like I just grew into a hole new body I didn't understand it at the time but it was the most painful experience I never had once I gotten home I found the book all different creatures it has everything from Lycan to vampires. I just started my freshman year, he was a junior, he followed me around to all my classes, I was hot whit a Capital H, I had long brunette hair, The beautiful face kissable lips, Curvy of what a supermodel would die for, Beautiful copper skin It looks like gold. No wonder he followed me around all day,then I meat her.

My Freshman high school, I met a girl named Carla Davidson She's to go to the same school with me, She was beautiful she had long Black hair, Caramel Skin, Beautiful face, She used to dress Like she wasn't born there, which she wasn't She was born in the city Of California, She found me In the woods singing and dancing With my brother.

She watch in the distance, She came around to try to talk to me. I had trust issues I didn't trust her, Thinking back now I wish I never trusted her. She pursued me for months Actually six Months, I finally said yes.

We dated I mean I gave her my heart, I mean I fall deep in love whit her. she's the one who got me to pursue singing and acting, we had started a singing group together. we did a singing competition in school for talent week. we won I love being on stage and I loved my girlfriend, everything's going good since my freshman year. I kept my grades up, we did more singing competitions, we lost some and we won a lot of them. we dated for 3 years, everything is going great.

Until the last semester of my junior year of high school, that's when my cousin showed up. Her family moved to town in Lu Push, We started hanging out with my cousin, That's when they started getting close. I thought it was good, I mean that my cousin and my girlfriend Accepted Each other Because they are important to me.

I thought she loved me, If I knew this would happen, I would have never, never let her get close to me.

I hate her with all my heart now, her and that Bitch of a Cousin of mine... so when I walked in on them having sex, I beat the shit Out of both of them untill they both was hospitalized. Hold on I didn't kill them I just broken both of Emily's arms and legs, in three place in each Arms and legs. I still remember that day.

Flashback

My Junior year, I just came off a singing competition at school, With my school arrival A girl named Amber. I miss my girlfriend so, I want to her house It wasn't that far I just walked, It was five houses down from mine My cousin Live six houses down from her.

So I hit my block I could smell it, the smell of sex, Coming from the scent of my girlfriend and my cousin. When I smell it, I was just praying that my cousin and my girlfriend wasn't betraying me, after smelling it, I didn't want to go into the house, to push myself forward into the house I had to know. I sneaked Up the stairs Is slowly and quietly push the door open There they were going down on each other. Carla was the first one to realize I was there. See through Emily on the floor. My heart broke, shattered into pieces.

"Leah babe it not what it look like," she said as she get up nake as the day she was born, tears fall from my eyes I to keep my cool. So I won't go Lycan on there asses

"Really Carla becouse what I see you had your tongue all up in her, my cousin really Carla." I hiss " fuck you both," I continued. I started to walk away but Carla grabbed my arm begging me to stay because she loves me and she didn't mean to hurt me. She sob as she try to stop me.

She Cornered me against the wall kissing me Hard and passionately On my lips. I pushed her off, she was telling the truth. A voice awaken on my head freaking meat out but push that a side Fort now.

" no she don't! she wants me, she was fucking me for Three weeks now," Emily said smile I could tell she was lying everything she said was a lie.

" No I wasn't you're the one who came to me, throwing yourself at me. It wasn't no three weeks it was only 3 days. Don't remember pushing me down on the bed and kissing me, yeah I fell for I was stupid I'm in love with Leah. I could tell there was truth in that but I can't trust her.

Suddenly my face slam to the side pain shoot thow my face, and yelling " why her why everybody love this bitch, why can't it be me I batter then he...," Emily was cut off my me slaming my fist over and over in her face she cry in pain Carla tryed to stop me but whit my Anger going off I hit her to over and over but I didn't beat her so bad Emily tryed to run but I got that bitch. I slam that bitch into the floor slaming her face over and over into the floor I started beating her but I know my limits.

I hear scream and irony as I broken her arms and legs, I didn't mean to. I was just so mad I loved her like she was my sister, I protected her when she was bullied. Carla is the one who got me to stop, telling that me she loved me and pleading with me forgiveness and to stop.

Once I stop she told me to go home she'll take care of it, I was scared I cryed once I gotten home I never been so violent in my life called me from the hospital.

She told me the story, She told them, she threatened Emily. I don't know what she told Emily and I didn't care. The last thing she said in that call was.

" I'm sorry that I hurt you, I do love you, I'm in love whit you, please forgive me." She pleaded, but unfortunately for her, I close my heart for good.

" It to late Carla, I could never ever trusting you with my heart again." I said lifeless

"It was only, three times babe," she sob

" I don't care if it was one time or 3 times you cheated on me, I will never forgive you or that bitch, you let her touch what's mine. Didn't you say that you belong to me and I belong to you, and you let somebody else touch you. that's unforgivable," I snap angrily with cold hard venom in my voice.

I hear sobing on the other end of the phone, hang up on her, I Threw my phone against the wall It shatters onto my floor. I stayed home for a week, Sam Keeps coming by. I would just ignore him, My mom came to me worried One night.

" Leah honey what's wrong, did you and that girl break up, did you find out she cheating on you with your stinking cousin.

I looked at her shocked that she would know it didn't tell me, when I asked her she just said.

" because you wouldn't believe me if I would, you have to see it on your own." She said softly as she held me as I Cried, In her arms.

She made me go to school the very next day.

I walked into school for 'week long sickness' if you don't know I lied but my heart was broken, I couldn't face her Emily came back to school on my senior year, I just focus on my schooling and singing and acting I didn't care about anything else. Emily was so afraid of me, she was bullied everyday, they called her every name in the book. I didn't care I just kept going on with my life, she tries to apologize but I knew she was lying. I just walk away, I don't have nothing to say to her. I didn't even want to look at her face, after I graduated with honors, had my one last singing competition. I just left, to Yale University, not even looking back. Carla went to Stanford University.

Once I got into Yale University, I'm a double major one in web design, the other in performance.

Carla went to Stanford University majored in producing and directing. Yeah I know she double majored to, we talked about that when we were together.

Flashback end

Now I onto my dorm room with my roommate Ashley. we become close friends, she's very funny she has blonde hair long down her back, blue eye, small lips, she has no shape but who cares she still my best friend.

" Leah what wrong in class, you was all spaced out, did you even finish your test." She asked worried

A force to smile on my face, trying to look happy so she wouldn't be concerned. " I fine I was already finished with my test before I spaced out, besides I know my Web Design stuff like the back of my hand. " I said with a smile

Me and my white girl roommate, separated down the hall she went right I went left I'm going to my performance class.

Once I was done with school I went out for a walk, it was night time, I needed to let my Lycan out of his cage, oh and another thing my clothes don't rip. hell yeah that's awesome.

I'm deep in the woods, I started hunting ripping and tearing apart a doe. sinking my teeth in his flesh, my Lycan, Howl at the moon in victory once his prey is dead.

I begin to eat my pray, I'm off Like a predator in the night Looking for my next kill. This time it's a giant black bear, I jump Tackling him on his back, Seeking my teeth in his neck. I jerk my head to the side ripping his flesh apart, It take its last breath. After I'm done phased back and headed back to school, not before wiping and cleaning my face off. After getting to my dorm I'm watch as Ashley lay limp in her bed, Deep in sleep.

I toke my shower,brush my teeth, Braid my long hair behind my shoulder blade, I climb in my not so comfortable bed, In try to fall a sleep. I'm almost there I can feel my eyes are heavy, Until the ring of my phone, Reawaken me. Softly growl Snatch my phone off the charger on my desk.

" Hello This better be important, I was just about to go to sleep," I said Answering It roughly

A sob breaks through the phones into my ears,"Leah it me your mom and dad It, Sath..."

"Wha..," and the world want black.

Hey there it me Nikkie MaShay Please review what do you think happened to Seth... What do you want to happen to Seth... I'm thinking coma you choose out of 3.

1\. coma

2\. Death

3\. Missing

Please vote.


	3. chapter 2 part 1 new pack and the girl

Title: I can never let you go Leah

The claimer: I don't own none of twilights

Pairing: Rosalie,Leah/ Bella, Kate / Alice, Victoria / Emmitt, Tanya / Jasper, Carman/ Edward, Irish

Summary: Leah has been in Yale University college for 1 years now, she was heartbroken as her girlfriend for 5 years named Carla. Cheating on her with her cousin Emily. land shifted into a wolf 5 years ago. She had a broken heart until, the death of her father bring car back to the push. that's where she meets the beautiful blonde Rosalie Lillian Hale Collins In her twin Jasper Warlock Hale Collins Rosalie.

Arthur: Nikkie MaShay

I begin to eat my pray, I'm off Like a predator in the night Looking for my next kill. This time it's a giant black bear, I jump Tackling him on his back, Seeking my teeth in his neck. I jerk my head to the side ripping his flesh apart, It take its last breath. After I'm done phased back and headed back to school, not before wiping and cleaning my face off. After getting to my dorm I'm watch as Ashley lay limp in her bed, Deep in sleep.

I toke my shower,brush my teeth, Braid my long hair behind my shoulder blade, I climb in my not so comfortable bed, In try to fall a sleep.

I'm almost there I can feel my eyes are heavy, Until the ring of my phone, Reawaken me. Softly growl Snatch my phone off the charger on my desk.

" Hello This better be important, I was just about to go to sleep," I said Answering It roughly

A sob breaks through the phones into my ears,"Leah it me your mom and dad It, Sath..."

"Wha..," and the world want black.

Chapter 2

Leah POV

I on my way home off the plane, when it land in fort, I was met with my mom and dad at the airport. I feel something so tight wrapped it self around me that I can't breath, I looked down and it my mom.

She looked like she haven't slept since the day my baby brother went missing. I hasn't slept since, 2 nights ago when they called me.

Flashback

I'm almost there I can feel my eyes are heavy, Until the ring of my phone, Reawaken me. Softly growl Snatch my phone off the charger on my desk.

" Hello This better be important, I was just about to go to sleep," I said Answering It roughly

A sob breaks through the phones into my ears,"Leah it me your mom and dad It, Sath..."

"Wha..," and the world want black.

I passed out whit horror, what do you expect my baby brother went missing no one knows where he at. My head filled with so many questions whit not answer what the hell happened!

I'm here the sobs, after an hours of calling my name, I thought it was a dream. A very horrible nightmare, and I Finally woke up from it, But my life is never that simple, That nightmare never went away.

Flashback end

My brother really was missing, why did it take two days I have to tell you why.

1\. I have to pack, that was simple I didn't care about that if it was up to me I would just left without even looking back.

2\. I properly signed out of school.

3\. get my special friend yes I said special, why are they special I tell you, they're just like me, my kind , Lycan.

Yes I meat one in my performance group, I was in the middle of writing A song that I wrote. I like to listen to the beat, as I write my songs. I remember the day when she walked through those doors.

Flashback

I was the only one left in the rehearsal room, when she walked in I was just writing the last verse to my song. I was playing the beats of my song that one of my friend Mike worded on for me, over and over, I was writing my song as I was sing my verses of the song, while I had the beat playing loudly in the back ground.

I know somebody was there, I could feel them watching be, I didn't pay no mind. I ignored their presence, as I focus on what I was doing.

I was the singer in my group they didn't sing, they only danced. Sorry if the thought I was in A singing group, no there here as dance major.

Pam is a dance instructor, I was just about to put my things up, because I was getting annoyed with a person who watching me like a hawk.I turn off the cd the room fall silence.

" I know your there, I can feel your presence from all the way over here. Just tell me what the fuck do you want, why the fuck are you watching me." Whispered, my back facing the door.

I whispered because, If it wasn't human it wouldn't have heard me.

I hear the door opened and shoes, screeching against the silk hardwood floor. It stoped right behind me, a soft voice awaken the silent air around the room.

" we need to talk, we have some question for you," the voice said I can tell it was female.

" why," I said as I turn to face her head on. My voice is hush

"Becouse you can be a threat to us," she snapped at the time I was pissed

"Fuck you, Im here for school I don't fuckin have time for your dumbass question. Leave me the fuck alone got it, now leave and let me finish my writing." I snapped seriously so low and danger.

"No you have to come whit me, we can do this the hard way or the easy way," she said calm

" No you will leave me the hell alone before I catch fuckin case." I gather my things and shove them in the bag takin my cd out the radio walking out ,she followed me out as I didn't give her a my time. She grab my arm and I fliped her smoothly and quickly, put my feet on her throat putting pressure on it.

" don't fuckin put your fuckin hands on me bitch, worng move trying to tell me what to do, your and who ever your people mean nothing to me." my voice is cold as ice, my face is emotionless. I never see myself like this, it shocked the hell out of me as well.

" have orders to bring you to them," she said sofely

" YOU WILL LEAVE ME ALONE AND STAY OUT MY FACE DO YOU HEAR ME," I said whit a strong voice. That when I Took my time to look her over, she has short golden hair that stop at her Shoulders, she had a body like a model, a Beautiful face, what stick out most was her pink eye. She up and left whit out a fight she had confusion in her eyes as she left.

I want to my room and Ashley was there, she look worried. I Annoyed it as I'm going to change my clothes, she is was sitting on her bed playing with her fingers.

"Um Leah are you okay you look up set," she asked in a small strain voice.

I small smile crossed my face, I hate to let her see me this way." Why do you asked that." I asked kindly

" It just that I seen you fliped that girl, just a few minutes ago. She looked scared of you, I never seen you this way." She said sofely

My smile instantly fade, now she thinks I'm a bully. She one of my good friends I don't want to lose her I told her the truth. " oh that, I don't know who she was, but I don't take kindly when someone telling me what to do. She's was not my mother, I didn't like it she tried to make me follow her to some unknown place." I hissed angerly.

"Oh, I see so you okay now." She asked worried I smile and nod. We talked all night about some of everything.

The next day I was walking to class, whit Ashley. There was A boy whiting of someone, I didn't pay him no mind he looked liked the girl from lest night.

"Hey we need to take," he said softly, I kelped walking as Ashley stop. I grabed her arm I don't think it safe for her, dragged her alonged.

"I don't think his safe," I wispered she noded and left whit me. As we have to part I got worried for my friend.

Before I could stop myself I said it, " be careful Ash. " she smile and nod

I want my why and felt a strong hand grabbed me, drag me into an empty classroom. Puch me in I caught my balance, I turn to face him, I know it him.

"What the fuck do you want you fuckin bitch," I hiss

" I said we need to talk, why are you here in this school, whit humans" he demand.

" none of your fuckin business, get out my way before you make me late for class." I growled my anger hit him whit full force his eyes widen "I just want to be left the fuck alone, why you and your fuckin people won't leave me the fuck alone. DON'T COME BACK TO ASKED ME ANYTHING, I CAN GO ANY FUCKING WHERE I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL IN. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO ASK ME ANYTHING HU. TALK, WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU HERE IN MY SCHOOL HU, ANSWER ME?" I Demand Viciously

" my... my name is Mark ... we don't know if you dangerous, around Human... we think it best that you don't go to school here if you are." He said shyly

" And who give you the right to tell me what to do hu, you and your people have no say. I been here A full semester, this is my dream school I never give it up for you. Or your people, don't talk to me leave me along. Stay out my face, move out my way." I sayed so calmly. Pushing him out my way and want to class leaving him looking dumb.

I made it to class on time, a second before the bell rang. After getting my work down I got a call from one of my dancers. It was my lunch time as I seen him, I annoyed him I sit whit my friend laughing and talking when I got the call.

" Hey paige what up girl," I ask playfully I hear her laugh on the other end on the phone.

" Hey girl you going to love me, when I tell you some good news." She sounded excited, about this good news. Which me me excited.

"What is it P." I asked impatiently, and full of excitement.

" I got you in concert, At the New York Beach. It's in A week times, Is that enough time to practice." She said so excited, I'm so excited because she so excited.

"Okay yes, now get your sweet ass here so we can practice." I said with a smirk

" you know you love this sweet ass," she said playfully I Laughed Loudly.

" Just get your ass here so we can get to work." I said playfully she laughed

" okay on my way," she said befor hanging up that when I relized that everybody is looking at me. I blush so hard I, my blushed started from my head to toe. I ducked my head as I could hear comments like she's so cute, or Is Lee blushing, or did you see her hold body is red that so cute.

I just wanted to leave but Leah Clearwater don't do that.

" what that about Lee," Ash said

"P just got me an concert at New York beach."I said as I looked down at my phone. As I got A text from my baby brother he usually send me A text ever day three times A day now I missed them texts.

Once Paige was back we practice with my new song as, Pam build the dance around my song. I ready recorded the song whit Mike, we was ready if you don't know Yale University has A Performance art program as well, Its two buildings Right next to the main building.

Mike major in producing, Pam want to teach dance choreography 2 stars, and up-and-coming stars.

They came to me after my entry performance, they cornered me in the hall way.

They had to earn my trust, but they did over that year once we had A sucessful performance. Then I see the girl I fliped and her who ever, her brother I gust he walk up to me whit strain look I glare at him.

" ok look we apologize for our forcefulness, we see we was worng this is our home is we just want to meet you right here. These are our people you know who I am that my older sister Adria, I think you know Ashley yes your roommate and no we didn't send her to spy on you, she was aready going to that school. Please don't be mad at her she actually told us off, and to leave you along and you may know Paige and Mike also Pam they are like us and apart of our pack.

He looked at me whit pleading eyes " they was mad at us for massing whit you, oh and my sister like you even if you put your foot on her neck." He said laughting as he hear his sister growled at him our eyes mate and she looked down her cheeks grow pink Just like her eyes.

Shock hit me full force all my friend are like me, I want to be anger whit them but I couldn't. I meat all they people and Ashley small self hide behind Mark.

"Ash get over here you to Adria," she was next to me so fast before I could blink.

" Ashley why couldn't since you," she smile her same smile like aways.

"We LyCan can hide our sense of smell, whit practice. I could help you." She offered

"I don't want to be in A pack," I let her know she just nod I turn to Adria, who still beside me she looks beautiful. Yes I like her but I don't know I can't explain it, It just feels so wrong.

She just blush, I smirk as she squirm under my stare. " I'm sorry for putting my feet on your throat Adria," I said softly she blush again and smile

" no Im sorry for being forcful whit my words." She said softly before you know it a month later We were all friends and me and Adria is kind of dating.

Flashback ended

You see I never dated after Carla, we where only dating some months now.

I want to them for help to find my baby brorher, the whole pack is whit me Adria some what my girlfriend, Ashley my bestfriend, Mike, Paige,Pam and mark, Adria's little bro.

Ash Taught me how to hide my sense, once they found out about my many powers. The said something about me, being The most powerful Alpha there not so many and I am one of them but they haven't see me in my Lycan fram yet.

Once my mom let me go my dad toke her place, my friend walked up behind me. My mom eyes them, then me and she tape my dad, he eyes them too.

" Mom, dad this my friends they came to help me look for Seth," Adria slowly come up and take my hand, my mom's eyes widen. "Mom this is Adria she kindy like my girlfriend, " I Explained.

She smiled and shake her hand, "nice meating you Adria, I hope you been nice to my dauther.

Adria nod nervously.

My dad sayes nothing, just smile in nod, we all climb into my dads truck, some of us have to sit in the back. I site in the car, then I smell it I grew stiffed I could here Mark said Vampires and shifters to his sister.

"What really I aways want to meat the Vampires." She said excitedly

"Everybody is going to help find my baby boy even the collen is going to help, find him." Mom said whit tears in her eye in half an hour later we pull up in my childhood home.

We all jumped out, my friends explored my house like it was an old time museum. They looked at all the pictures of me, seth my mom and dad on the walls. The house, had multiple and multiple of pictures of us as babies.

Soon we all smelt the shifters, there was a knock at the door. I anwered it and find my self be lifted off the floor and A kiss on my cheek. Suddently I was put down on my feet, I looked at the person it was none other then Sam.

I looked at him he was glaring at someone behind me, I turn to see Adria glaring daggers at him.

" who is she," he ask harshly

" her girlfriend that who, and who the fuck are you." Adria snapped

"Girlfriend Lee Lee when are you going to give up on the phase, and date a real man," he ask looking quickly at me

"Never will I ever date a man, it will never happen so get over it Sam." I hissed

You can see anger but I don't a rats ass, I kiss my kind of girlfriend on the lips as I dragged her to the sofa.

Whit the reat of my friend, I even brong my whole group whit me. I watch as all the shifters packed into my little home.

"We meating the Collens at the clearing are you and your friend going Leah," Paul asked I nod and me and my friend climb into my father's truck, we drove to the clearing. But I have a feeling my life going to change really quickly.

Once at the rode of the clearing we get out they follow me to the clearing the pack is already there.

Once we get there my mom and dad there too. I don't know how they get there, no time to think about that, I pushed the thought aside for now. Then I look across the field, there was The vampires family.

"We all call you here to ask you to help find a little boy name Seth Clearwater. He had Just turn 13 year old, we need your help but first lest introduce our sales.

" I Sam, Paul, Jack, that is more coming like Bella, Carla, Qull, you know Sue and Hurry Clearwater. This her daughter Leah Clearwater, Seth sister she Just came back from Yale University, these are her friends. "Sam said

"Lee Introduce your friends," I roll my eye putting my hands on my hip he sine," okay I sorry please." He pleaded, I signed and turned to face the vampires.

" Hi as you know my name is Leah but you can call me Lee, these are my friend Ashley, paige, Mike, Pam, Chelsea, Gerard, Nancy,yancy who are twins last but not least Adria my kind of girlfriend and her baby brother Mark."

After I done the vampire watch and smile the kindness smile, Carlisle spock first

"Hi guys this is my wife Esme, my oldies son Edward and he girlfriend Irish, my son Emmitt, and his girlfriend Tanya, who also Irish sister, my Son Jasper,his girlfriend Carman, who is also Irish, Tanya sister, my daughters Rosalie, Alice. Alice is the short one next to Jasper the last one is Rosalie." He Explain who was who

I eyes them all the pixie one give me knowing smile, and the last girl took my breath away. Our eye meat and I know I need to be next to her a gasp leave my lips loud and clear.

...


	4. Chapter 4 mate unwanted

Title I can never let you go Leah.

Pairings:Rosalie,Leah/Bella,Kate/Alice,Victoria/Emmitt,Tanya/ Edward,Irish/ Co's, Co's

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Only the background story

Summary: Leah has been in Yale University College for one year now, she was heartbroken as her girlfriend for five years named Carla. Cheating on her with her cousin Emily. Layer shifted into a wolf 5 years ago. She has a broken heart until she decided to try love again whit girl in the Lyman pack, but when something happens to Seth that will bring her back to Lu push that when she meet Rosalie hale

Chapter 4

The night is dark the wind blows roughly in the air, far away deep into the woods of Korean. Screams of A infant and moaning of the injured.

"Brother what do we do, how do we take care of this young one brother. " the voice said as she hold the injured boy

"I don't know sister I don't think we can giver her what she needs," the male voice said

"I know what you should do. Kill the damn think while I finished killing the boy you hold dear" the new voice spat.

The girl jump into a defensive crouch over the vulnerable young boy " never you will not touch what mines the baby is mines and the boys is mine and I will kill you for touching whats mine." She snap

Suddenly he fall to the found in pain. Screams awakened for the silents as they torture him for days now it been three long excruciating pain until they reviling as his secret Anger hurt pass throw them. They can't believe what they hearing and both graped him by each arm and ripped them off followed by his head but they didn't. rip it off like normal peoples but pulling his face off then crush his skull and tearing him apart and she burned his flesh into ash in the air and the dust floating in the wind. " we have to do something we have to protect them brother and we never know you may fine your mate as well."the girl said smiling. " where should we go for help to and how are we going to get there whit a injured mate in a fragile baby. " the brother asked walking over to the crying baby, picking it and holding it close to his chest. He picking up a book they both a day ago reading it in three minutes flat.

On the the other side of the cave is his sister reading her book on docter stuff. Taking her time whit it so she can make sure she get everything right for her mate to be healthy again.

A whimper leaves the injured boys lipes as he awaken from his slumber. The girl head shot up at the noises.

"Wh...whats going on here, wh...where am I...wh...who are y..." the injured boy said as the girl smile to see him open his eyes for the first time she has none who his was to her.

A small gas escapes his lips,his eyes whiting is shocked On what just happened. He knew for then on that his life have just change for ever. That where everything want black again...

_:^):^)

It been three weeks as I been home in my home town of Lu push reservation, my life changed in those three weeks 1. My somewhat girlfriend is not talking to me, I have these strange feeling for the blonde woman vampire. My baby brother gone missing, and Sam at my house everyday trying to make a move on me.

I shut him down every time, I turn to my room getting ready for another night of the search for my baby brother.

I dress quickly growing into my wolf once I was out my back door. The trees blur past me as me and my friends came into the clearing, before everyone else shifting back quickly five minutes later the vampires embraced from the woods into the clearing my eyes immediately find the blonde vampire.

My eyes is glued on to her, we stare each other down very intensely I want to look away but I can't her being here is so addicting to me. I want to be close to her for some reason, double shifters and brace from the woods in human form as humanly as possible. They don't know that I'm a Lycan, they just know that I'm human.

My friends and I can hide our sense in our human form and our wolf form if we want too.

She glare at me when someone touched my waist wrapping there arm around me. I hear her hiss at them, I then smell his horrible scent hit my nose my wolf awaken in a loud voice in my head, and before I know it Sam was on the ground dreaming in pain as I glare at him.

It was like the wolf toke over, My body moved on it own. I twist my hand slowly like I twisting a top or something. He screamed in pain as my hand twisted at my side unnoticed by anyone I hoped in my head I looked in shocked at what my wolf is doing to the stupit boy.

Everyone looked in shocked withering boy on the ground at my feet, my wolf been down and lean close to him " never ever touch me again ever you hear me," I hissed he nod weakly as I was pulled in to the scent of my girlfriend chest. " calm down please." She whisper but A low growl reach across the clearing to my

" obtenir vos mains sales hors de lui qu'elle est la mienne,"the beautiful blonde said as her brothers hold her back my eyes wide at her angry eyes looking past me. The short pixie type girl smirk placing her hand her shoulder as she walked past her into the clearing right up to me, whit a smile on her face.

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen and we will be besties of friends" Alice as she held out her hand to me to take as I smile and reached out to shack her hand pain shoot throw my a flight of lights rippled through the sky, as I fly back hitting the tree I scream in pain I look up at a angry soon to be ex girlfriend eyes on me her blood gripping hand to her sides.

Shocked on the face of everyone around me, even me the hurt of her doing this to me, filled me with mixed emotions sadness was first and for most. A roar of a loud growl that filled the air and body's fly in differents directions all I could see was blonde hair crash into Adria

My blonde 'whit What!' Puching that a side for now I thought, I watch as Roselie stated pouching Adria in the face Alice ran up to me and her eyes was dark black at the site of my blood. Alice been down and pull off her belt and wraped around my wounded arm, " Leah are you okay" she asked but was drowned out but a roar as the Cullen's tryed to pull Rosalie off of Adria and Ashley helped the Cullen's but all of A sudden it was hard to breath my site be turn fuzzy and I was surrounded by darkness.

No body POV

Panic over toke Alice "No!" Alice roared as everyone Stoped helping to have Rosalie falling to the ground screaming in pain it feel like someone wrapped they hand around Rosaliqqe heart and trying ripping it out her chest.

"Rosalie I know you is in a lot of pain but Leah need you right now. " Ashley is by Leah side immediatel after Alice words but she also hear Leah heart slowing down Ashley frozen knowing what reason why Alice freaking out.

Rosalie was be her side pushing Alice out the way watched as Carlisle work on her Edward Flys pass them whit Carlisle medical bag.

Ashley turn to look a Adria who looked like she hate herself but next thing Adria knew she was on her back whit a pissed off Ashley.

Adria brother stepped in freeing his sister form there alpha grip

" how dare you hurt her you said you love her but you do this to her," Ashley cried but snapped out of it by the girl younger brother. "Stop it I know what she did was wrong and I'm mad at her as much as you are but I also know that she's losing everything that she holds dear to her Leah is the love of her life, she fall in love whit her the day that she first meat her and all the time she spent whit her is being ripped from her. I held her when she cry every night in the woods every scent Leah found her mate who didn't give of fuck." He growl " and none of you where there for her" he hiss he was interrupted by

A growl and a very pissed off Blonde who carrying a very injured Leah.

Who is wake "so you saying that she deserve to be harmed by your sister because she didn't get she want so she decided to try and kill her." Rosalie growled "she'll be staying with us for know own I don't want to see your fucking face."Rosalie growled taking off into the forest whit Leah in arm all the wild Rosalie is battling whit her beast.

Alice POV.

As Rosalie take off whit her mate I feel the pain of losing her, but I have felt something for Leah as well something that mean that I like Leah in a romantic way for I have it wrong that if she's my mate and the red head is Rosalie's. That for that mean, I felt as I was losing something when the girl hurt Leah. Suddenly I was consume whit a rush of filling love I think. No no no it can't be not whit Rosalie's mate no wh... my mate no... suddenly I toke off to my mate, My mate Leah Clearwater.

I get into the house whit Rosalie as she lay a injured Leah on the sofa she eye's me not taking her off oh me Leah eyes open slowly she looked around panicky and once her eyes Land on Rosalie's she calmed down. Leah slowly set up hissing in great pain, I try to get closer to my maybe mate but was stop by Rosalie.

"What are you doing Alice why are you looking at her like that." Rosa damand.

"I don't know but she may be my mate and I mite be wrong about her being yours." I explain calmly

"Oh well whatever,"Rosalie said emotion less, she turn to walk away but stop when she seen Leah tear Stain face. I was at Leah side but she wasn't looking at me she was looking at Rosalie.

"Leah what wrong," I said worrly.

The next thing she was up moving towards the door. I had to stop her I grab her hand she try to shack me off. I held tighter not willing to let her go.

I wrapped my arms around her waste and pulled her back to the sofa. She looked me in the eyes as I carried her to the sofa.

Rosalie hissed at me grabbing Leah away from me. "I don't know what going on but something tell me not to trust you right now I have this feeling back in my chest when you thought her as yours mate, and my beast sream pertact mate so don't lie to me Alice what are you playing at know" Rosalie growled.

"I know she's my mate know," I growled Lounging for Rosalie but Rosalie eye's turn black her hair started to floating in the air Leah clings to her tightly.

Rosalie hold on her was tight and firmed for Alice liking. A growled filled the room as Alice flow across the room at Rosalie but was stop by her a vision of Leah getting hurt blood falling from her head and dies and Rosalie kill her whitout thinking. That made her stop in her tracks, Rosalie put Leah behind her protectively standing in her defensive crouch ready to attack her ex lover for her mate. Her beast wouldn't let nothing happens to it mate Leah looked confused as to what going on at as growls was exchanged as the Collins walk throw the door. Then as they all rushed in Carlisle and Esme was at each of the girls side Carlisle on Alice side and Esme on Rose and Leah side.

"Alice what going on" he asked confused at what was happing.

"Leah! Come to me."Alice growled in demand and Leah eyes her carefully

"She's not going any where whit you Alice." Rosalie growled getting lower Alice blur forward and so did Rosalie two bodies clash with each other like to hard granite smacking together.

Everybody reacted Esme toke position of protecting Leah from two enrage vampires. "Stop right now Leah already been throw an ordeal today," Carlisle said firmly Alice came to her senses. as for Rosalie who didn't calm down who was still trying to get at Alice even when Emmitt and Edward holding her back there was having trouble keeping her still.

LEAH made her way to Rosalie side Esme watched silently as Leah move. Even when her body is in pain from being thrown into a tree,well ten caunting the one that was broken she land on. Touching Rosalie face as Leah lycan toke over as Leah Lycan and Rosalie beast react whit each other. Rosalie instantly relaxed jerking away from her brothers they stare at each other. Rosalie eyes suddenly flashes.

Leah POV

All I know is that something wrong going on whit my Rosalie... whit did I just claim her as mines. When I know that she hates me

It was after the whole mating thing from my mom, she told me everything I need to know.

She told me about mating and I recently mated. I was confused about the hold thing so apparently I would never fall in love whit anyone else but my mate. Me and mom was arguing and I need her to leave me along for a while.

I told my mom about about what happened at the clearing last week and that my mate didn't want me.

Flashback

After the clearing I been out looking for my brother but it was raining as I desperately look in the darkness for my brother, when I came upon a golden hair beauty with golden eyes. she was facing me sitting on a rock looking out onto the lake, as soon as you see me her eyes turn pitch black with anger. As I walked into clearing I held the hurt very well, may I add.

" What in the hell you doing here!"the golden haired beauty demand

"I'm just passing through, still looking for my baby brother, " I said calmly as I searched around.

"Well go somewhere else to search around I don't want to see your ugly face" she hissed my face harden and my fist harden in a ball. In the inside I my heart hurt like hell. Anger spread through my whole entire body

"Who in hell are you calling ugly bitch, who in fuck give you the right to boss me around, people like you make me sick acting all high and mighty. You only care about nobody but yourself." I snapped

"You don't know anything about me." She growled

" oh really, you have trust issues, you are a queen bitch but really soft on the inside,you fell in love with your sister Alice, she broke it off and you got pissed off, now your mad that you found out that Im your mate, you don't trust me because you think that I would do the same." I finished lamely but holding in how I really feel.

"Stop it," she demand "stop whit the lies you bitch."she hissed

"You know I'm not lieing,your the one who need to stop lieing to yourself, you know I'm right.

"No I hate you and wish you would disapper," she shout.

"As you wish, stupit vampire" I said crutching with my heart lays where it hurt so bedly and I turn on my heel and run in the trees as all humanly pace instill I'm deep enough in to the woods as I run as fast to get far away from the girl that brocken my heart think I have to find out what the hell wrong whit me.

After that day I stay far away from her and her family as possible.

Flashback end

Now I'm stand here looking in Rosalie eyes, after remembering that day my heart broken I forced myself to step back. I look way at the floor "I think that it time for me to go home, I see you around I said as I turn to leave but stopped by the sex hair boy.

"You can't go back there, that girlfriend of yours trying to kill you, she felt at that time if she can't have you she'll kill you before Rosalie take you.

I looked at him then his hand then back." She don't have to worry. Rosalie don't want me she made that very clear."I mumbled feeling tears build in my eye's I want to run. I feel myself being lifted off my feet,I gasped in surprise I looked in the eyes of Esme.

"sorry sweetie but you're not going anywhere, you will be getting some rest in Rosalie room."Esme said

I hear a growl and wind feel the room and I looked to the noise as see struggling Rosalie fighting Emmett and Jasper tighten they hold on her.

I felt my heart break at the fact that she don't me in her room " she don't want me in her room." I said as turn to Rosalie to say something and suddenly stop as the front door bust open...


	5. I would do anything for the one I love

_**Author note: I'm sorry for the miss spells but I read through it three times. I work on my story on my phone, then it sent from my phone through my email to my tablet to post on my page. So when I read it after putting it up It was to late. Please review as much as you like**_

 _ **love Nikkie Ma'Shay**_  
_

I hear a growl and wind feel the room and I looked to the noise as see struggling Rosalie fighting Emmett and Jasper tighten they hold on her.

I felt my heart break at the fact that she don't me in her room " she don't want me in her room." I said as turn to Rosalie to say something and suddenly stop as the front door bust open...

Title I can never let you go Leah.

Pairings:Rosalie,Leah/Bella,Kate/Alice,Victoria/Emmitt,Tanya/ Edward,Irish/ Co's, Co's

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Only the background story

Chapter 5 the return

Everybody stop and turn to the door there was to busy open standing there was a young looking girl and boy  
the boy is holding a crying baby and the girl holding a injury boy really close to her chest.

"Carlisle help... My mate his... M..my mate he...he"the girl said and Carlisle was there instantly taking the boy from the girl..

Every body stop when a voice screamed out "SETH," the voice yelled and the person of the voice stumbled forward to Carlisle side touching the broken boy face as she tried to hold back more tears Jasper crumbled at the amount of feeling coming off of the broken person nobody move nobody said a word and Jasper fall to the floor.

The broken body eyed his eyes and look at his crying sister. He left his hand and to touch her face. "Leah sis your home, I wanted to come to you mom is holding a secret from us more of you. I will protect you with all I have," Seth said before everything goes dark for him.

"SETH,SETH,SETH..." She scream " this is all my fault he wouldn't be hurt if he didn't try to come to me," Leah repeated like a broken record she turn fully to the young girl she marched up to her and grab her by the arm.

"what did you do to him," she demand

The young girl couldn't take her eyes off of Leah brother. She want to crumble at her hand cry and sob if she could.

" my sister done nothing to him, she could never hurt her own mate," he Spock calmly to his sister mate crumbling sister as he could see.

Leah grip got so tight everyone was scared for Leah even Rosalie for her mate.  
The young girl head snap around to stare at his everyone race to stop something want nothing happened. The young girl face frown.

Then it happened Leah hair started glowing bright silver and eyes glow white and the young girl scream in pain suddenly Edward eyes widen as he seen everything as Leah toke in all the girls members and her eyes widen.

She don't know what happened but she know that this girl is the one for her little brother. Suddenly she know what to do.

After the conversation whit her Ly Can Edward eyes widen once again all he know that he had to stop her if doing what she feel that she had to do.

"Leah, don't you don't have to do that I know everything you don't have to do this." He pleased but it was to leat she already done if.

As she late her hand on her brother the leat thing Edward her main say it.

' _ **I have nothing holding me here my own mate don't want me I be doing her a favorite if I... 'died besides I would give my life to save the one I love**_ ," Leah thought as her eye glowed red and Everybody eyes widen as all Seth body heals as and Leah fall to the ground and before she hit the floor cold arms wrapped around her... When everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

I have nothing holding me here my own mate don't want me I be doing her a favorite if I... 'died'". Leah thought as her eye glowed red and Everybody eyes widen as all Seth body heals as and Leah fall to the ground and before she hit the floor cold arms wrapped around her... When everything goes black.

Chapter 6

Rosalie POV

I stare in shock at what I saw my mate is not that human as I thought. You see I know you all see me as a big fucking bitch because how I treated Leah, you right I am but I have my reasons as you know at first I fall head over hills whit Alice and didn't want to lose her. Well that bullshit yes I love Alice don't get me wrong I did.

You see I just don't like changes, I never liked to change my life style. So when Alice forced change I snapped, yea not my happiest moment ever. As I was pissed off that she made me love her and then broken my heart so easily. I started pushing away from people around me then she told me about a copper skin girl who will be whit me my mate she had long hair and down her back. I stop her there I didn't want to here anymore about this chick. I made up a plan to win Alice back, I had things so set in motion but Alice saw them before hand and ways gone some where like hunting or shopping. I was tried of this so I hind myself away and Alice know that I was planning to leave the family before that girl got here. She was sad at what she done to me, her words not mine. She said she known a long time that she shouldn't started to come after me, that night many years ago but she did. After explaining things to me and the family, she had a vision of all the consequences of what could happen. I snapped I tried to beat her senseless.

Then two days later Sue call crying because her son want missing so we agreed to help look for him. That want she came I looked into her eyes and I was hers instantly that how I felt but I freaked out and ran off. The other finding out why I ran because she had a girlfriend. That was holding my Leah hand then I stop dead in my tracks to freak out more.

I ran some more to clear my head. My humanity side of me was freaked out my beast side of me wants his mate and it thought about killing her for her mate. My human side she scared of getting hurt again because of Alice and her tricks

Once I did decided to go home Alice was mad at me she was pissed

"why the fuck you do that you hurt her feeling she was so sad..." I cut her off

" tell that to her girlfriend Alice tell that to the girl who was clinging to her for dear life Alice." I snap hurt at the fact that she have a girlfriend.

"don't worry about that bitch Rose she going to feel the pull to you and you know this." She hiss angrily

" I can't.." I said shaking my head thinking about all my hurt and pain about everything that she did and everyone else's in my life.

"what ... Rosalie." She started but stop

"you can thank your self for being scared of getting my heart broken Alice because of you and your games you played I wouldn't been in love whit you and gotten my heart ripped out and stomped on." I started off calm and ended whit me yelling in her face.

I ran off to my room. I locked myself in my room for days, only to leave to look for my mate... I shouldn't be thinking that way. I spent all night look throw the dark night.

We would meet up at the clearing, every time that girl is all over my mate, I feel angry at Leah so I take it out on her.

Like that day in the woods when we argued and I said some really cruel thing to her. When she left something she said shocked me. She knew about us as vampires and I stood there frozen in place and I knew that I made the mistake of my life. I now lost all chance of being whit my mate. I felt her pain and the pull to her as it snagged at my heart as the steps she make.

I mopped for days, we as a family want out to look for the missing boy as we spent the time to help sue and Leah out

All I could think about was how she looked as I said those things. If she didn't have a girlfriend and I didn't have a broken heart from Alice.

I been pushing myself to look for her brother if I couldn't do nothing else good for her I will make sure I find her baby brother.

I needed time to think about what could have happened to him. I don't know what we doing we need more help. That night was all gathered together as a family to talk about what we need to do next when Alice was hit whit a vision.

We all waited for her to come thought as, a gasps leave her lips as she looked Jasper who confused.

I was puzzled at her rage in her face as she open her mouth to speak, when Edward speaks having to seen her vision in his head.

"Jasper didn't do anything yet Alice and u can't get mad at him for something her haven't done yet, I think you need to talk to him first before doing anything to him." Edward said as he sits in the chair listening to they thoughts. She anger to new heights at Jasper. I just watched on the sideline. I still don't know what they was fighting about.

I kept thinking about the girl that is taken whit no room for me.

The night sky decided to awaken that very moment. The sky roared and the light strike the Sky like a neuter bomb. The light lite up the sky. I watch from the windows of my lonely room. That night I felt like I missing something or someone.

Now I stand here with my family as we meet Sam and his pack of dog and Leah her friends and her bitch sorry I hate the fucking girl she and Sam I would murder that fucking dog, I was surprised at how he in up on his ass screaming in pain as Leah told him to keep his nasty hands to himself, I watch as Leah looked shocked herself. Then her girl wrapped her arm around Leah and I couldn't help the soft growl that left my lips and my glare at the pink eye girl. I was in anger at the girl for being so close.

I watched as Alice had to interfere, I was silently thanking her. I watched as Alice introduce herself, as Alice being Alice she go to shack her hand when to all of our surprise her so call girlfriend hurt my mate no I want into shock then I felt her pain I fall to the ground and scream out in pain. Once Alice scream out to me my beast toke over. It had to find it mate right away, before I knowledge it I push aside the one girl I once not to long ago love for the girl who have a girlfriend and who could all at once destroy me. That why I can't bring myself to go for it. I have battles whit my beast about this girl. I watch the human me and the beast in it cage trying to get out angrily.

It angry at me, it want its mate even if it mean to force her to be all hers. I could feel it attacking it cage which lives in my own body. I gave in and before I knew it I had my mate in my arms. After Carlisle check her over, after watching them fight and the young boy aside what he said I snapped and them telling them she going whit me and toke off to home I feel her pull closer to me, her arms wrapped around my neck and my beast purred.

The rumble in my chest started and she was close to falling asleep. I want to stop and hold her until she was sleep, I watch her and when the house came to view I was in the living room in the minute Placing her down on the sofa. She look me in the eyes and I was leaning into her and she was lean as well but I quickly pulled away and as I could smell Alice coming. I saw the way she was looking at my mate and I my beast stiffen up so I asked her.

"Alice why are you looking at her like that," I demand the beast growled protected our weaken injured mate. When she said that Leah and was her's I thought could I could trust that she telling the truth but as I turn to look at Leah tear's filled eye as she looked at me. My beast growled at me for hurting my mate farer. The way Alice looking at my mate have me tense and the fought of someone touching Leah besides me have me in intended kill mode x- for to protect my mate, as we growling back and forth to each other our family all walked in and act quickly as they could here use growling at each other.

Carlisle and Esme was at our side in the instant Carlisle at Alice side and Esme at mine a I know that they confused that they want to know what going on with the two x lovers going at each other.

"Alice what going on"Carlisle asked confused as to what was happening, but before he could finish she cut him off

"Leah come to me" Alice growls in demanded, however Leah don't move but eyes her carefully, I on the other hand

"She not going anywhere whit you," I demanded I get deeper in my protective stands and we started fighting each other in vampire speed and I was kicking her ass when Carlisle demand us to stop and remind us that Leah want though enough for one day, I tri to calm down but my beast only know to protect it mate. I looked over when I know dis that Esme as to close, to my mate but I know that she was keeping my mate safe from the fight but I couldn't help it. I try to attack her vampire hand touch my mate I flipped shit again. Esme was helping her when I growled at her she's to close to my mate I try to calm my beast.

Leah shocked us all when she started moving to me I easily broken they hold on me. She reach out her hands and touched me I instantly calm down. We hold each others glaze I couldn't look away from her she's the one who pulled away.

When Esme offered off my room to her I was happy but when she touched her a little to much I snapped once more what stop me was Leah herself. "she don't want me into her room," Lash said sadly then I remember what happened between us it was my fault and when she called me a vampire I frozen in my spot. I was shot out of my thought as Esme picked my mate up and beginned to take my mate so I started really fighting to get to her.

Lash stopped her telling her that I didn't want her I really fucked up did I. I have to fix this miss I made. As she was about to say something the front door bust open here come a mass of Jane and her brother carrying a newborn baby girl, she's holding a boy but protectively.

Leah called out a name her brother name, what happened next shocked my she was on Jane so fast for my liking. We all reacted I was hopping Jane don't do anything stupid, so I don't have to kill that girl she know that I won't stop at nothing to protected my mate at all cost and that even her life.

That when Edward jumped in pleading whit her not to do something stupid, so when she touched her brothers head after she talked to her brother. What shocked me and as pained overwramed me was watching the boy healed and her body matched her bother before the healed. What the hell happening to her I didn't have time to think as pain shot though me like lighting wave.

I push the pain away as I watch in slow Mo as Leah started to fall to the floor as fast as I could I grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Once I had her fully to me and her on top I let the pain fully take over my power shield us as the darkness toke over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Japer secret's

No body P.O.V

Carlisle was at Leah and Rosalie side but was stop by her shield as they came closer, "what is she doing I need to get close to Leah to help her.

"that bitch got my mate Carlisle," Alice growled

Esme stopped turn to Alice. "Alice sweetie Leah is not your mate she's is Rosalie's mate, only mates can feel each other pain." Alice, think about it for a second if you was Leah's mate you would have felt the pain when Leah was thrown into the tree, Rosalie did, you would of felt it when Leah did what she did." Esme placed her hand to Alice shoulder to comfort her" Carlisle said as He place a calming hand on her shoulder. Alice stop as she froze as she was hit hard whit so many vision at once.

"well how can you explain my feelings becomes suddenly so strong for her explain that," Alice snapped

"parce que vous essayez de voler mon compagnon vous chienne," A voice hiss

Everyone's head snapped over to the say voice, every eye's widen in shock to see Rosalie standing up carrying a injured and bleeding Leah.

"Rosalie, I'm not trying to steal your mate and don't call me a bitch," Alice snapped

"don't come near my mate or so help me I will kill you whit out a second thought. Do you understand me." Rosalie growled, dangerously low they all looked feared as the husbands step in front of there mates.

Alice stop, as she was hit whit a vision of her death if she come near Leah ever again. Her eyes widen whit sheer hurt and pain as she watched the golden haired beauty, stocked up to her face.

"DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME ALICE." the golden haired beauty roared

Alice look fearful at Rosalie and nod when she had a vision of her dead by Rosalie's hands. She nod she turn to face jasper who look of anger and she asked whit the most defeated look in her eye's " why Jasper," she asked.

He fold his arms across his chest and glared daggers at her.

" giving you a lesson on how it feel to be played whit" Jasper hissed.

The hole family look confused at the two, they watched as Alice eyes glades over whit unshed tears as she started to shack whit dry sobs.

They watch in sadness and jasper look on wide eye at a crying Alice. Jasper step closer to her but Alice stand up only to face Jasper whit more hurt then anybody could bear. "I see, Jasper I finely see how you feel, you don't know shit about me, I lived a horrible live as you know. One I had a vision of Rosalie way before I found you," Alice hissed

"I had a vision that I was her lover so I thought that she was my mate so I want for her and everything was fine we was happy and I never want to change that. So you when two years ago when I had a vision of Leah and found out that she was Rosalie mate and I wasn't and you think that it didn't hurt like hell when that vision came to me, or that I spent so many months cry about what I had to do what I had to give up, the love on my life all because I made a mistake all these years ago. You think I DO CRY EVERY DAY I PAINT MYSELF THE BAD GUY." Alice his yelled everybody eyes widen at the vary angry and piss off Alice.

"Alic…." jasper started but was cut off by Alice

" you don't think that I wanted to die when I had to tell Rosalie that I wasn't her mate and how we should stop when time come, you think that I didn't run off every night to cry my heart out all because I HURT HER BADLY SO WHEN SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE WILL NEVER STOP LOVEING ME I DIDN"T CRY BECOUSE I KNOW THAT NOT TURE." Alice yelled

Now jasper looked ashamed to done what he have done, "so Jasper I know now how it feel to be played whit thank you for that I will always remember."Alice said coldly before taking off in the direction far away from home.

Jasper goes to take off after her to ask for forgiveness.

Everybody show they concerned over the once best of friends. well everyone except of Rosalie who was to bussy tending to her broken mate. the looked helplessly at the girl in her arms. Carlisle east slowly trying not to upset the territory vampire and her hurt mate.

Rosalie head snapped up to the slowly closing in vampire. A loud and fearless growl rippled throw the air stopping his movement completely fear filled him then calmness replace the fear.

Slowly he pulled his hand up showing her he was nothing to fear from him and that he just want to help her and Leah.

"Rosalie, please let me help her I know that you scared for her and your vampire wanting you to protect what hers." Carlisle said pleading.

"voulez-vous économiser mon compagnon s'il vous plaît."Rosalie plated intently Carlisle was there at Edward dropped Carlisle bag next to him he was to worried about Leah and he looked over to the now unharmed teen who to busy crying on Jane are arms she looking helpless at the young boy as he cry.

As Carlisle work on fixing Leah injuries Rosalie watch extra hard at what her father is doing to her mate.

Once he was done and said that it was okay for her to be remove, Rosalie quickly as she could scoop up her mate and dash off to her room removing of all the dirty close and replace whit new close. Rosalie place her into bed crowd in herself and pull Leah into her arms looking at Leah watching her smile in her sleep and snuggle close to her chest. Rosalie smiled for the first time in a long time.

JASPER pov

I run after the broken girl that I so happen to hurt. As you all know what I foolishly did to her, I made her think Leah was her mate, so you know that already so you don't need to be told again. So I followed the sent to where Alice is.

Once I found her she was sitting in a tree but she know I was coming. I sit next to her, knowing that I have to face the music now.

"what do you Jasper," Alice said coldly

"we need t talk" I said sadly I know she won't forgive me that else

" I think you said what you have to say," she said even more colder

"I know but it's time I tell you my secret, that nobody know yet." I said not looking at her but straight ahead

"so you want tell me why you do this to me, why you hurt me so bad that I feel like I lost my best friend," she asked angrily but more calmer then before.

"yes" I said

"Okay so talk." Alice demand

"You know how me and Rosalie look so much alike that we started telling every body we twins." I said

"YES JASPER I KNOW THAT, BUT WHAT DO THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WHIT YOU HURTING ME JASPER," she screamed.

"IT HAVE EVERTHING TO DO WHIT IT BECOUSE ROSALIE IS MY REAL TWIN SISTER. THIS IS REAL YES SHE'S MY SISTER. SO WHEN YOU HURT HER YOU HURT ME." I SNAPED she looked at me wide eyes.

Deep in the woods eyes watch the family whit hate in they eye's" she was mine and I will get my girlfriend back," then they was gone.

Hi this is Nikkie Ma'Shay the writer for this story

pleas review this is my first story and I need your help to improve please help


End file.
